


Jupiter Pickle Chips

by nakamoon



Series: Suns of the Universe [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamoon/pseuds/nakamoon
Summary: When Ten isn't busy as an exploration officer for the Galactic Federation, he likes to visit planets and space stations all around the galaxy.He doesn’t expect a simple trip to Earth to become such a pain in the ass. He blames that weird space bounty hunter - Johnny Seo - for all the mess. But hey, Ten always liked a little trouble anyway.





	Jupiter Pickle Chips

**Author's Note:**

> hello! just a heads up, this is a prequel to my 2tae fic From Tokyo Narita! there are a few easter eggs and some references in here BUT with that being said, you don't have to read it to be able to enjoy this story :)
> 
>  **for people who have read FTN:** while this is a johnny/ten fic, it's not really a direct prequel, this is their origin story and it doesn't really mention the Important Events prior to FTN. Although, if you look closely you might get a hint of what happens in the future! 
> 
> thank you to sam for beta-ing this and just for being the best tenny stan in the world!!! also huge thanks to erin, sana and jia, who've given this space au so much love and hype!!!

 

**⋈**

The tragic thing about planet Earth, is that there's a severe lack of species diversity. Everyone in sight is, unsurprisingly, a human.

The _good_ thing about planet Earth, Ten thinks as he takes a loud sip through his straw, is that they sure as hell know how to make delicious drinks. They might not be as good as the ones from his home planet, Valentia, but this - _margarita -_ is fine enough for Ten, who’s usually an annoyingly picky drinker.

He takes a look down at his glass and sadly realizes he’s done with the expensive pink bubbly concoction. “Another one, please!” he tells the busy bartender, shooting him a charming grin.

The human bartender gives him a thumbs-up in acknowledgment before turning away, already busy with  a few more patrons, giving them a show, if the small circle around him is any indication. Ten watches with interesting fascination as the bartender juggles four bottles in the air, unafraid, before pouring the colorful liquids in rainbow succession. After seeing the crowd next to him cheer and whoop, Ten laughs and does the same, clapping along, sparkles in his eyes. Earth is such a fascinating planet.

“Having fun, _nix?"_  a loud voice says into Ten’s ear, air breathy and stinking of alcohol. Ten pushes him off, giving an amused and slightly vexed smile, “I am,” he raises an eyebrow, “By the looks of it, you are too.”

The man squawks in laughter, alcohol running through his veins. He sits on the bar stool next to Ten, looking at the dancing crowd while holding a drink of his own, a brownish liquid Ten doesn’t find cute at all. “Sure. But then again, you’re always having fun, aren’t you, Ten?”

“The saucepan calling the kettle black, Nichkhun. You’re the saucepan.”

Nichkhun stares for a moment, confused, with eyes hazy and looking like his brain is in overdrive. “I don’t think that’s how the saying it goes.” He stands up again, downing the rest of his drink in a single gulp. “But I don’t care, I need to get these old bones dancing, want to come?”

Ten glances at the dancing crowd, a fun lively song is playing loudly in the background and Ten’s body is itching to move, but it’s a moot point. He can’t stay up too late tonight, he has a flight to catch in the morning. He shakes his head, “I need to finish packing, I’ll have one more drink and go.”

Nichkhun grimaces in understanding with a pat in the back, “I’ll give you a lift in the morning, take you the spaceport, alright?”

Ten gives him a grateful grin before Nichkhun goes back into the dancefloor, figure lost amongst the crowd.

Soon enough, his new and last drink of the night arrives, Ten sighs and sips on it slowly, not wanting to go back to his hotel but knowing there’s no option, the spaceship ticket is already bought. He looks around and finds that most people have moved onto the packed dance floor, it is easy to accidentally make eye contact with the man across the bar. Most of the lightning obscures the club but even from where he is, Ten can tell he’s attractive, with choppy brown bangs and intense eyes. He’s wearing a turtleneck and Ten sighs, dejected at the fact he can’t even go say hello to the handsome human.

He raises his glass with a smile at the stranger in amiable camaraderie. There’s a pause in which the stranger blinks; not long after, he lets out a snort and raises his glass alongside Ten’s.

Bottoms up and Ten leaves the club, ready for a night of sleep, ready to go back to space.

**⋈**

****“Well hurry up, you slow paced, _tëko!”_ Ten shouts, effectively dodging a small cart carrying suitcases.

Behind him, Nichkhun pants, doing his best at trying to keep up with Ten, who’s running like quite a madman all across the corridors of O’Hare International Spaceport. “You're the one who woke up late, not me!”

“It wasn't my fault!” he starts, almost running into an elderly lady, making both of them shriek. She frowns at him and Ten shoots her a quick _sorry_ before he’s off again, “Earth messed up my schedule, crazy sunless planet, am I right?”

“There's ChipZok alarms for that, idiot.”

Ok, so maybe Ten did oversleep and maybe he was still comfortably asleep by the time Nichkhun had arrived at his hotel room, but really, it’s alright, he still has enough time to get to his starship. If he hurries the hell up.

They round a corner and Ten is relieved to see they’ve left the crowded waiting areas behind, in their stead, there are guarded gates that lead to the different Ports located all across O’Hare. Ten pats his pants and coat, looking for his already bought ticket, a deserved gift paid by the Federation.

He looks back and comes to a halt, looking at a sweaty and tired Nichkhun, “Come here, you oaf.” He strides towards his brother and envelopes him in a crushing hug, Nichkhun tenses for a moment, surprised, before returning the hug and patting the smaller man on the back. “Don't be a stranger, Ten.”

“You know I’m _never_ a stranger, I love visiting you,” he smiles with a tinge of nostalgia. It's becoming increasingly difficult to visit Nichkhun, especially since Ten became a full-fledged Galactic Federation Explorer. The job is long and time-consuming and truly, he loves it with a passion, but sometimes he just wants to visit his family, whether that be on Earth or Bimera or back home, in Valentia.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Nichkhun laughs, ruffling his hair, “Go on, then,” he signals to the opening gates, “Don't miss your flight, boy.”

Ten turns around but still manages to look back at Nichkhun, waving goodbye. “See ya later!”

“If you see Lalisa or Bambam tell them to visit me,” his brother yells as Ten nears the gate, handing the guarding officer his ticket, “They never come down here!”

Ten laughs and decides not to cry. He won't, even if he knows he won't see Nichkhun in a very long time. He passes through the gates with one last wave and when he turns around, it's all a blur of people hurrying to their destinations.

_Gate 56 - Seo East Port_

He heads to his right, where gates fifty-six through one-hundred are. For a moment he entertains the idea of hopping on a cart but it’d probably take longer to look for one than just make a run for it.

“At least I slept well,” he lets out a sigh before starting a running trek all over again, dodging and scrambling through people along the winding hall, where seats are scattered alongside the numbered gates.

He’s starting to feel small, icy droplets form on his temple, exertion getting the best of him, when -

“Gate 56, third capsule, all aboard,” the clear, robotic voice echoes and Ten sees his life flash before his eyes as the sliding door begins to close.

“Wait, wait for me!” he calls out, holding on to his single luggage and waving his arm in erratic motion. When it's clear the doors won’t stop no matter how much he begs, Ten decides to do something that in retrospect, shouldn't have worked.

“ _Fuck it,_ ” he mutters in human English before throwing his suitcase with precise intent right in the middle of the closing doors, giving Ten just the few seconds he desperately needs to hop into the capsule.

“Excuse me,” he smiles, hair still sticking to his forehead with sweat. He removes his suitcase from the doors and settles right in the middle of the small capsule. It's already full of people, all whom just watched Ten pull his little stunt.

“What a nice view,” he says out loud with a grin as he takes a peek through the surrounding crystal doors. He had only spoken to fill the silence, but, as Ten actually takes a look at the city below them, he can't help but gasp in awe. Even as the capsule flies upwards and the city dwindles, he thinks the twinkling lights against the stark sky and the moving reflection of the lake make a wonderful sight.

Chicago is cool, that, he had already decided the first time he visited Nichkhun a few years back, but somehow, this is the first time Ten thinks it's something more - it’s a beautiful city.

Before he can continue wondering at the view, a pointed cough next to him breaks Ten out of his reverie. He glances back only to be face to face with a frowning old man, one that’s pointing down at his shoe, which apparently is being stepped on by Ten’s suitcase. “Sorry,” he preens, moving back his luggage; someone behind them laughs before trying to hide it with a cough and Ten sighs in content. At least he’ll make it to the starship in time, he _has_ to, lest he’ll miss his connection to Nimiset.

Before long, the capsule stops after a few minutes and the doors open. “Welcome to USA Spaceship 133. We’ll be taking off to our destination, Jupiter Starbase, in just a few minutes. Make yourself comfortable and enjoy your trip!”

Ten takes his heavy suitcase - really, he could’ve used a way more effective luggage but this had been a gift from Nichkhun - before sauntering off the capsule and into the hallways. The spaceship, as is usual, is slick and modern, with caterers and small bars full of different types of Earthling foods as well as other popular Quadrant I foods. It’s an extremely posh and elegant spaceship, one that Ten usually only uses when the Federation pays for expenses, which really is almost all the time, Ten makes sure of that.

He makes his way to his room, on the left wing of the ship, where most of the passenger cabins are. As the trip from Earth to Jupiter is a little under 68 hours, it never hurts to have a bed of his own and a little privacy.

He decides to take a quick steaming shower since he didn't get to take one in the morning. It's a _very_ nice shower, one only galactic money can buy. Humans do have nice things, even if sometimes a little outdated. Ten hums in thought as the boiling water touches his skin, he’s going to ask Doyoung for some vacation days at the end of the year, he really needs to visit Earth more often. For now though, Nimiset awaits him. He gets to spend his last free weeks there, relaxing in the beautiful tropical planet before he needs to head back to a starship and a whole new crew. It’s unnerving, really, Ten had experience as an Explorer but that had only been Trial Travel - an internship of sorts. This time, he will be part of the High Rank officials, with a ship all of his own - or well, _Captain_ Doyoung’s ship.

He steps out of the shower, steam filling the room, and shivers at the slight cold. Ten dives into his suitcase, looking for a nice change of clothes. He grimaces as he tosses his Federation jumpsuit aside, grabbing a plain t-shirt and a blue jacket and it is then that he realizes the little green sign that should read _IN WARP_ has yet to be lit, instead it's the same as he arrived: STATIONED.

“No,” he says to no one in particular, dignified, “I have a connection flight!” He puts on pants as fast as he can, almost tripping over himself, hair still wet and frazzled, but he pays it no mind as he makes his quick way out of the room and into the hallway.

There's a small map near the end of the wall and Ten taps his fingers as he reads through it. _Bridge._ “Two floors up.”

“Unbelievable,” he mumbles as he walks in strides towards the elevator. The ship isn't too big and Ten knows these type of commercial starships like the back of his hand, there should be a reception on the same floor as the commanding bridge.

He takes the elevator and _damn it_ , he should’ve brought his badge with him, or at least his uniform; people tend to be nicer to members of the UGF, Ten knows this.

He gets off on the bridge floor. Unlike with Exploration starships or War starships, Commercial ships have a nice reception room where passengers can go to if they have questions, problems or the like. Of course, the nice receptionist Earthlings don't expect a thunderstorm named Ten to barge into the room quite the way he does.

“Excuse me,” he says with ragged breaths, voice filling the room as he opens the doors. “Why is the ship still in orbit? We should've started warp travel ages ago.”

The poor receptionist, a short and stout lady - obviously human - looks up from where she's already speaking with another passenger. The mortified look she gives Ten makes him feel slightly bad, this isn't her fault, after all.

“There seems to be a minor problem with the sub-light engines, sir,” she starts, “They're working on it right now, the Captain and crew are incredibly sorry.”

Ten tries to calm himself, if only for the woman’s sake. “I have another flight to catch at the Jupiter Starbase, I _really_ cannot be late, I have Flootzel reservations at Nimiset, do you know how expensive that is?” She shakes her head, “Is there any other way to get us to the Starbase? It’s a minor flight, I’m sure you must have another ship for such low-risk trips.”

“I’m not sure if we do sir,” she stutters, “I’m positive the problem will be solved in no time.”

Ten sighs. He didn't want to be _that_ person but necessary measures are needed.

“Listen miss,” he starts, an air of importance suddenly permeating out of him, “Do you know who I am? I am High Explorer and First Officer of Exploration, Ten Chittaphon from Valentia of the Valentine System. It is of urgency that I reach Jupiter Starbase as was scheduled.” To be honest, his Flootzel cruise ship tickets were actually _really_ expensive.

The woman gets startled, wide-eyed. Ten knows his name doesn't do much, in the great scheme of things he is no one of big importance at the UGF, but this woman doesn't need to know this, of course.

“I’ll go speak with the crew,” she replies, backing away and heading towards the doors in rapid steps.

A snort comes from Ten’s other side and he belatedly realizes the other passenger, the one who had been here before, is still standing, witnessing Ten’s outburst.

“Even _I_ didn't pull that one,” the man says. When Ten turns to look at him, he is met with a pretty nice collarbone. Then he looks up. Brown eyes, warm the way Earthlings’ are, look down at him, lips curling into an amused smile.

“You were at the bar yesterday,” is all Ten manages to say, remembering the man from last night.

“I was,” the other smiles, arm resting on the counter, “I also saw you in the elevator. Today doesn't seem to be your lucky day.”

Ten lets out a sigh in annoyance, “Not at all. And now this. I’ll lose my flight to Nimiset and _then_ I’ll lose my cruise reservations.”

The other man hums, “Hm, they _are_ expensive. My condolences.” He reaches out, extending an arm out to Ten with a smile that forms crinkles near his eyes. “I’m Johnny. Seo. Johnny Seo.”

Not all men are created equal, Ten is sure of this as he takes Johnny’s strong hold. At least not men like Johnny Seo, with broad shoulders and a height to be envied, blinding smile and deep voice. Yeah, not all men are created equal, some are made to destroy Ten with a single glance.

“I’m Ten,” is all he says, although he’s sure Johnny knows this already. He looks around the place distractedly, “Are you, uh, here to complain about the schedule too? Somewhere to be?”

Johnny sighs, “As a matter of fact, yes.” He walks back to the plush sofas behind them, Ten following closely. “I have… well, let’s say I have an errand and that errand will slip away from my hands if I don't go after it quickly. This setback is not good at all.”

Ten raises an eyebrow, “Talk about ominous. I won't pry though, we all have places to be at.”

“Of course,” Johnny nods before breaking into a grin, “But I guess not all of us use the Federation to intimidate poor ladies into getting us what we want.”

“Hey!” Ten almost blushes. “Do what you gotta do.”

Johnny laughs, “An admirable trait.”

Ten looks back at the reception counter and, when he sees no one is coming back any time soon, decides to take a seat on the couch, next to Johnny. The place is comfortable, sure, and the silence and lull of the room is making him drowsy. It is then that he notices the portraits aligning the walls, from the looks of it, they’re space explorers and scientists Ten doesn’t really know, probably from Earth.

He doesn’t recognize anyone until his eyes settle right in the middle, the biggest portrait. It depicts a woman, a human, someone Ten recognizes immediately, Ex Commander-in-Chief Heenim. He might let out a squeal of excitement at the picture, sue him, it’s not like Ten spent reading all about her when he was in Fleet Academy.

Johnny looks back at what Ten is staring at and raises an eyebrow, “You a fan?”

Ten snorts and gives him an _are you dumb_ look, “I’m not a ‘fan’, ok?” he sniffs, “But I do deeply admire Commander Heenim’s work. Well, most of her work, anyway. She did start as a simple Explorer just like me, and from a planet with little to no space technology whatsoever, just like Valentia.”

“She _is_ great,” Johnny nods and Ten thinks he really admires the way his lips curl up softly. It’s very pretty. “Commander for twenty years, Golden Rank Explorer, _and_ led the research party in charge of the Nebulosa Serum. One can only wish to be as accomplished.”

Ten slumps back into his seat, arms crossed, “Nebulosa Serum. I guess not everyone can be perfect, not even Commander Heenim.”

“Oh?” Johnny asks in curiosity, “Not a supporter of the Serum, I’m guessing?”

Ten shakes his head, “No at all, but let's not get political, Johnny Seo. Tell me, you seem to know an awful about Federation concerns, what exactly is it that you do?”

Johnny sighs in content, looking back at the human portraits in front of them, “I’m a simple bounty hunter.”

“A bounty hunter?” Ten exclaims, turning to look back at him with surprised etched on his face. “But you seem so…” he doesn't know the right word for Johnny. Handsome? Attractive? “Well put together.” And he does, with a red jacket that’s maybe a bit too big on him, a black turtleneck and matching fingerless gloves. With a nice hairstyle and, if Ten’s potent nose is any good, he recognizes on Johnny that one expensive fragrance being announced throughout Quadrant I’s PV monitors. Ten wouldn't peg him for a bounty hunter but then again, Ten has only met a few of them in his life and all of them reeked of alcohol and sex vestibules.

Johnny laughs into the room, “Well, better believe it, officer. There’s quite a few of us, especially from Earth.”

Before Ten can reply, the sound of the back doors resonate and the little woman from before approaches them.

Ten stands up in a hurry, but, by the look on her face, she doesn't bring good news.

“What's the verdict?” Ten can hear Johnny say from behind him and at least he feels a little better knowing he isn't the only poor sod that's stuck in a predicament because of the stupid ship.

“I’m sorry, gentlemen,” she starts, face scrunched up, “I’m afraid no special starships will be able to take you to the Starbase, you will have to wait here until the sub-engines are fixed.”

Ten shrieks. “And how long is that?”

“A few hours.”

“This is insane!” he wails, “I’m gonna lose my cruise tickets!” He turns and walks away, leaving both the lady and Johnny behind. He hears Johnny mumble a quick _thank you_ before he saunters off, trailing behind Ten.

“Ten!” he calls out as soon as they leave the room, “Ten, wait up!”

Unexpectedly, Ten does turn around on a whim, almost making them crash into each other. “What is it? I don’t know if you can tell, Johnny, but we're stuck here until further notice and I’m slowly starting to lose my mind.”

“Tell me, how desperate are you to get to Jupiter Starbase?” he looks around before lowering his voice, “What are you willing to do?”

There’s a beat of silence as Ten only stares at Johnny with a blank expression on his face. Then, he gasps,“You wanna kill the crew?”

Johnny’s eyebrows scrunch up, “What are you talking about?” he sighs, grabbing Ten’s elbow and dragging him towards the elevator, “C’mon, let’s go to the Lounge Floor.”

Ten, as is unusual of him, let’s himself be handled, it’s not like he minds, really. “Very desperate, by the way,” he says as Johnny presses the buttons to the base floor, where the food bars and resting area are. “These are my last few weeks before my starship launches Exploration mode, you know? If I don’t have a place to stay in Nimiset, then I’ll just have to go back to the starship and wait there. There’s no way I’ll do that.”

The doors open and Ten sees with amusement that the floor is packed with other passengers, most of which don’t look in the least bit worried, instead, they are enjoying the free food bars and amicably talking with each other. It’s a big place so he pulls Ten with him and takes them to the most isolated corner of the floor.

He raises an expectant eyebrow at Johnny, who seems shaken at Ten’s impassive nature, he struggles to find his words before opening his mouth. “I sent our coordinates to my starship as soon as I noticed this ship wasn’t taking off as it should, I’m using hyperspace so it should get here in maybe two hours.” he scratches his neck. “So, uh, do you want to come with me?”

Now it is Ten’s turn to look flabbergasted. “You have a starship.”

“I told you, I’m a bounty hunter.”

“No. You have a _hyperspace_ starship.”

“Ok,” he relents, “I’m a bounty hunter on my free time.”

Ten puts his hands on hips, stressing every word he says, “And when you’re off your free time, Johnny?”

Johnny runs a hand through his head and yes, he’s still quite attractive. He sighs before saying, “Tactical Officer for the Federation.”

“I knew it!” Ten exclaims, “You know too much about Federation affairs! And you smell too nice, never have I ever met I bounty hunter that smells like that.”

“Smell?” Johnny sniffs his arm before Ten interrupts him again.

“This seems too good to be true,” he states, suspicion etching on his voice, “How the hell do you expect to reach your starship while stuck in here?”

Johnny grabs a yellow object from the table beside them. Ten watches in slight horror and curiosity as he starts peeling the weirdly-shaped food. Johnny shrugs before munching on it, “I guess that’s the hard part. And why I’m asking you if you want to come with me.”

He continues, “I brought two Mecha Pods with me,” and just with that, Ten knows where Johnny is going with this, “They’re in the cargo compartment of this starship. My starship will be stationed a zenter away from here since I don’t want to be caught on radar. However, if I travel on the Mecha Pod, I’ll get there in no time. The problem is…”

“Your _second_ Mecha Pod.” Ten finishes for him with a nod. “You want me to pilot it.”

Johnny smiles and nods, balancing on the balls of his feet like a child and Ten wonders what kind of wild man did he just encounter. “There’s no one else in this starship more capable with a Mecha than a Federation Explorer.”

“You got incredibly lucky you met me, didn’t you?” Ten sniffs cautiously.

“My other option was to manually pilot one of the Mechas and use active magnet command on the other. But since you’re here…”

“Oh, I guess you really do need me,” Ten cries, louder now, dramatic, before plopping himself on the couch. “What a predicament.”

“Hey,” Johnny draws out, “I’m offering to take you to Jupiter in hyperspace. It’s a good offer.”

Ten looks at his nails in disinterest. Actually, Johnny is right. It is a good offer, they’ll get to the starbase in no time, far quicker than this failing commercial starship would ever. All he has to do is pilot Johnny’s Mecha to his starship and that's it. Should be easy, it's what he does for a living, after all.

He looks at Johnny one last time with a purse of the lips. Oh well, Ten always did like a challenge.

“Where are those mechas?”

**⋈**

Ten had been impressed when Johnny said he could crack open one of the cargo doors without any alarms blaring off.

He should've stayed just that, impressed, not actually believe him.

“What the fuck, Johnny,” he hisses through the Mecha Pod intercom, the loud sound of the alarm going off in the background.

“Ok, well,” Johnny replies from inside his own mecha, clearly stressed, “The door’s open, that's what matters.”

“Technically we're not doing anything illegal, right?” Ten acquiesces, warming up his blasters. “We paid for our ticket and now we want out. Otherwise they’d be keeping us prisoners.”

“Exactly. Nothing illegal here.”

Ten fits in his Mecha Pod quite well, he had been nicely surprised by the quality of it, especially since they were Johnny’s personal mechas and not owned by the Federation.

The sound of the alarms is really starting to get on his nerves so he walks to the edge of the door, it's a nice view, he can still see Earth from where the starship is stationed, an orb of blue and green. He turns to look back at Johnny and makes the Mecha cheekily wave at him goodbye before jumping off the ship.

So _strictly speaking,_  Ten has never flown an Earthling Mecha before. _Strictly speaking_ he could very well fall to his death or press the wrong button and be expelled out of the suit and die. But all mechas roughly work the same, right? Before gravity can take him somewhere far away, Ten turns on the blasters, pushing him onwards.

“Ten, I sent you the coordinates, let's just follow them and make this quick.” Johnny is heard through the intercom, voice resonating inside Ten’s mecha. “I doubt they’ll actually send someone after us.”

“Got it!” Ten nods even though Johnny can't see him, pressing down on the accelerator lever.

He smiles, feeling a bubbly sensation in his stomach; it’s been months since he’s been in space like this, piloting a mecha, in the middle of stars and asteroids and Ten feels at home. He can't help out the laugh that escapes his lips.

“Having fun there, Ten?” Johnny says and it sounds like a smile is on his face as well.

Ten looks at his screen and realizes they're not far from Johnny’s aircraft. Instead of replying, he yells, “Race you to the ship! Last one is an ugly weembly!”

He can hear Johnny laugh as his own Mecha accelerates, but Ten leaves him far behind, rapidly flying through the cosmic dust.

He sees the Solar System space with renewed eyes, he’s been plenty of times here before but never with a mecha, never with only a scrap of thin metal between him and the expanse of the famous Mars stripe. Soon enough, he feels Johnny’s mecha flying beside him and Ten twirls around in playful taunting, buzzing with exhilaration.

“Not bad, human,” he says. He didn't think Johnny would be able to keep up with him, Ten is a natural mecha-wielder after all, one of the best from his generation, if he does say so himself. And Johnny, for as much of a Federation officer as he is, is _not_ an Explorer, the nature of his job resides in the confinements of the Launch Bridge, with tactical weapons and consoles. Still, he’s good, more than good, actually, and the thought makes Ten satisfied.

There’s a continuous beep, signaling the coordinates are just in front of them. Ten starts slowing down his blasters, eyeing the starship in front of him. It is so much tinier than the USA commercial aircraft they were just on, and infinitely more so than the Federation exploration starships Ten is used to boarding. With good reason, Johnny’s is a private starship, a beautiful Spintha model made for both leisure and hyperspace travel.

“It’s nice!” he yells, and when he turns around, he is met with Johnny’s mecha just a bit too close to him.

“I guess I’m the ugly weembly,” Johnny laughs and floats in front of Ten and into the starship’s gravitational force. “C’mon, Ten.”

Ten follows closely and sees some small port doors already open, Johnny leads the way and Ten feels a sense of relief wash through him, they’ll get to the starbase in no time, after all.

When Ten steps into starship, just fresh out of the Mecha Pod, he can't help but look at the place in poorly disguised wonder. If anything, Johnny’s starship is even better than any of the five-star starships Ten uses to travel.

“This is _nice,_ ” Ten whistles, suitcase next to him.

“Thank you,” Johnny says proudly, chest puffed up. He takes off his jacket and tosses it in the air before, out of nowhere, a small robot rolls in, taking the jacket from him. “We’re in the main corridor right now so the cabins should be on your left. You can take any room, it's not like any of them are taken.”

“You don't have a crew?” Ten asks. It must be too lonely having a spacecraft for yourself, Ten doesn't know what he’d do without his crew.

Johnny, however, doesn't seem deterred and only shrugs, “Not when I’m on bounty hunter duties. It’s a one-man job.”

“Well, if this is how bounty hunting pays I might have to look into it too,” Ten smiles and when Johnny smiles back, eyes colored a light brown, he feels like maybe, this starship _is_ a whole lot better than the one they just left behind.

**⋈**

“How long have you been in orbit for?” he asks, opening a new bag of a limited spicy edition of _jupiter pickle_ chips.

Johnny ponders for a moment sitting in front of the bridge console as he mindlessly clicks on a few switches. “Not long. Five months? Six, maybe. As soon as I finished Trial Travel I’ve been wandering around  the quadrant. How ‘bout you?”

Trial Travel. That means it hasn't been that long since Johnny graduated from fleet school, a year or so maybe. _Technically_ that also means he is not a proper UGF officer, not until he starts Exploration Travel as an official member anyway.

“Same,” Ten shrugs with a smile. “Will start Exploration in a few weeks. I was assigned the NCT-021, brand new starship and all.”

Johnny blinks at him for a beat before sighing in content with what Ten think is a dreamy expression, “Must be nice starting with a brand new crew.”

“Oh?” It’s Ten’s turn to blink, “Where are you stationed?”

“X0-12,” Johnny smiles proudly, arms behind him, relaxed.

“You're lying.” Ten deadpans. “You're a rookie. The X0 is the best exploration starship in our quadrant, Johnny, there’s no way a fresh graduate got assigned to it.”

Johnny throws his head back in laughter. The sound makes Ten grow warm. “It’s true, I’m not lying! Mind you, all I do is train under Baekhyun, pretty boring stuff, they don't let me do anything.” He whines as his feet still lazily rest on the console.

 _“Tactical Officer Byun,”_ Ten repeats, “A legend! God, I hate you. You’re so casual. Whose dick did you suck, Johnny? Give me their TriVex number, I’ll suck it too.”

“No one’s!” Johnny guffaws, laughter bubbling up once again, “I swear.”

“It’s just not realistic,” Ten sniffs, “You’re a rookie and you’re already training under the X0 starship. Just how good are you then?”

“The best!” Johnny says instantly, “Was in the top ten of my class!”

Ten takes one look at Johnny, with his semi-long hair tousled and dark bags under his eyes. Even though he’s way taller than Ten, Johnny seems to swim inside his nylon jacket, the end of the sleeve covering up to half of his fingers; he’s undoubtedly young, as is the case with the limited amount of humans Ten has met outside of Earth.

 _“_ I believe you Johnny, you got the eyes of a natural,"Ten decides to say, voice lighthearted and playful. _I can tell you love what you do,_ he wants to say next, but before he can do so, Ten notices Johnny’s expression shift. His demeanor relaxes and his face wears an amused smile and Ten starts wondering if he’s said something stupid like he always tends to do.

“Thank you,” Johnny says after a beat. Ten has known Johnny for less than a day but he thinks this is him being shy. It’s infuriatingly cute.

“For what?”

Johnny shrugs before turning back to the dashboard, where he examines the blinking buttons with exceeding interest. Ten raises an eyebrow in question but it goes unseen, instead, he offers his bag of chips to the other man.

Johnny looks up with a silent laugh, taking one of the offered chips. “You said you’re a fan of Commander Heenim. Do you know her last name?”

Ten sniffs, protesting immediately, “I said I’m not a _fan_ , don’t make me sound crazy.” He pauses, side eyeing his friend, “I do know it though. Who do you take me for? One of the two ports in Chicago is named after her, dummy. _Seo East Port._ ”

“Yeah.” Johnny concedes and it takes a whole minute for Ten’s fried brain to make something out of what Johnny is telling him.

“Seo _?_ You’re Johnny Seo. Heenim Seo. Chicago.” A pause. “What?”

Johnny laughs at what Ten supposes is his dumbfounded face. “Don't think too much, your head will fizzle.”

Ten ignores the jab, turning his chair towards Johnny. “You’re family with Heenim Seo?”

Johnny’s smile is a mix of pride and exasperation, “She's my mom.”

 _“Mom?!”_ he screeches, “I’m talking to Commander Heenim’s son?!”

“I thought you said you weren't a fan.”

“Get me an autograph!” Ten waves brightly, looking at Johnny up and down with renewed curiosity.

“I feel used,” Johnny concedes playfully.

“You _are_ being used,” Ten grins back, still bouncing in excitement. “I’ll use you to get Commander Heenim’s autograph.”

“Ah, it’s the price I pay,” Johnny shakes his head and looks down, but the amused smile curling on his lips is unmovable.

Ten is _almost_ embarrassed about the way he giggles (giggles! What is wrong with him?) at the comment. He clears his throat, “Why didn’t you tell me! Who your mom is, I mean.”

Johnny shrugs, taking out of his pocket one of those yellow objects once again. He peels the weird food as he says, “I can’t be out there telling everyone, you know? What if I get kidnapped or something?”

Ten gives Johnny a onceover, his long legs stretch out for miles and even with the baggy jacket he’s wearing, Ten can tell Johnny’s more than capable of throwing him around if he wanted to. Is it hot in here? He clears his throat. “I don’t think I could _kidnap_ you even if I wanted to, you’re kind of tall.”

“Yeah, and you're tiny,” Johnny notes with a laugh, “I bet I can carry you like a suitcase.”

“You’re delusional if you think you can beat an Exploration Officer, Johnny. You’re a Tactical no less.”

“ _Hey,_ we’re trained too!”

He snorts, “Not enough to beat me, Johnny. Not enough.”

“Sounds like a challenge.” Johnny makes like he’s about to stand up, prompting Ten to be on guard and jump up from his seat.

Instead, Johnny cackles, throwing his head back as he’s still sat down, and Ten’s ears grow an embarrassing red. Still, it's an intoxicating sound and Ten’s heart flutters. It’s _so_ dumb, he just wants to get to Nimiset.

**⋈**

It’s the second day on their way to the starbase. Ten is more than used to Johnny’s starship by now. It’s a great place; it's what being the son of an important person gets you, Ten supposes.

He leans over his seat in the starship’s bridge, surrounded by the navigation consoles that Johnny is sort of overlooking while looking at his TriVex, probably on Squitter or something. Ten yawns, “If Gallant ever wins the southeastern votes, the Federation is screwed. The last thing we want is the Blue Star Alliance despots winning the elections and starting a war amongst the Quadrant.”

“Here's to that,” Johnny agrees, eyes still on the screen in front of him, “But trust me, Spyntha and Xansoon are too liberal, the rest of the planets will follow their vote. All Gallant has is Arion and the Laskarid System.”

“Arion is all he needs,” Ten blows a tuft of hair out of his sight’s way, “Watch him start a war over nothing.”

“Well, the whole Nebulosa Serum controversy might start a war anyway,” Johnny says, turning off his TriVex and pocketing it. He looks at Ten, “And it seems we don't agree on that matter, if I recall correctly.”

Ten frowns at the quip. The Nebulosa Serum, discovered a few years ago by Commander Heenim - Johnny’s _mother -_ and her team _._ Recently patented and available to their Quadrant. A serum so powerful, that it makes short-lived species live for as long as a century, maybe even longer. It doesn't sound too bad, he admits, however, it’s the 85% chance of failure that gets to Ten. Failure that results in death.

“I don't care if she's your mom, Johnny,” Ten sniffs, “I don't agree with the Nebulosa. It’s liquid death on a syringe targeted at weaker species.”

Johnny visibly frowns, “It’s not about my mom.” There's a sigh as he stands up, mindlessly walking to the console before pressing a few buttons. “You wouldn't understand Ten. Valentians live for thousands of years. Humans get less than one hundred. When you get a taste of space, you don't want to go back. If that means risking your life for a chance to eternity it starts making sense.”

“It doesn't to me,” he crosses his arms, “But what can I do? I’m just me, I can't convince the whole galaxy it's wrong. I’ll try though.”

Johnny looks back at him, the ghost of a smile resting on his lips. “I suppose you can.”

Ten, instead, walks over to where Johnny is, looking curiously at the console of beeping buttons. He doesn't exactly know how to pilot one of these starships, but he knows the basics, just like every other officer is supposed to. He admires the way Johnny so seamlessly goes over the console, nimble fingers, dexterous. Ten shakes his head.

“What are you doing?”

“We're passing by a cluster of star jellyfishes. Gotta slow down the starship, we don't wanna harm them.”

Ten looks through the transparent window, sees tiny dots of orange across space. “Woah.” They're hardly moving, as star jellyfishes often are. “I’ve never seen a cluster before.”

“They're quite rare around the Quadrant, but for some reason, they really like floating near the Milky Way, you're bound to find some if you travel deep enough.” He steals a quick glance at Ten. “Do you want to go outside? Catch a glimpse of them?”

Ten turns his head to look at Johnny, effectively getting an awful whiplash. Still, he says, “Outside? With the jellyfishes?”

“We’ll have to go through them anyway,” he shrugs, “Why not see them from up close? As long as we got the mechas it should be fine.”

“Alright!” Ten doesn't need to be told twice, bouncing on the ball of his feet as Johnny puts the ship on autopilot. For someone whose job is to explore the galaxy, Ten hasn’t had much experience with certain space creatures.

He follows Johnny to the starboard’s airlock, where the mechas are situated; he purposely walks behind the other man, Ten likes to admire Johnny’s broad shoulders and elegant pose. It’s refined, just like his features are, but Johnny’s aura - Ten noticed since the moment he met him - is enveloped in particular friendliness, a magnetism that attracts Ten to him very much like a _pollynarx_ to a cosmic-lamp. There’s something about this Johnny Seo that makes Ten feel the flowing stardust inside him thrum in innate beat.

“Ten, are you ok? You’re spacing out.” Johnny waves a hand in front of him.

“Is that a pun?” Ten blinks and shakes his head, walking towards one of the mechas, effectively hiding his flushed face from him.

Johnny laughs and follows Ten, pressing the airlock egress code before jumping inside his own suit.

Having used it once before, Ten’s almost an expert now with these types of mecha pods; he’s not one of the best for nothing, his memory and quick reflexes made him a top student back in the Academy, that’s the reason why Ten will be stationed to a new starship so soon after his short trial travel.

That’s why, when Johnny starts telling him something or other about the gravitational mode and _yaddah-yaddah-yaddah,_ Ten blocks him out in favour of jumping out into space just like he did days before. Except this time, as soon as his mecha leaves the ship, Ten feels a pull throughout the machine and his body. It starts slow, very slow, and then it feels like Ten’s body will be ripped in pieces. He doesn’t have time to be disoriented, and Ten realizes a little too late that Johnny was trying to tell him to turn on his gravitational shield, lest he be sucked into a hole of jellyfishes and be lost forever.

His muscle memory does the job for him, Ten clicks on the shield code and pulls a lever, something he did a million times back in school, but right now, it’s the only thing that saves him from being turned into delicious alien pulp food for the jellyfishes. His suit stops immediately, just a few meters from the floating swarm of pink jellyfishes. They’re extremely inoffensive creatures from afar, but if you somehow get sucked into their gravitational pull, you’re dead. Ten almost _died_ and his head is reeling and this is what he gets for thinking he’s hot shit.

“Ten!” his ears reverberate as Johnny yells through their connected intercom, “I told you about the shield! What were you thinking?” Johnny floats at rapid speed, just a nanosecond away from Ten. Ten can’t see his face and there’s probably more pressing matters at hand, but right now he wishes he could see Johnny’s worried face. There’s a 99% chance Ten would be attracted to it.

“I’m sorry!” he scurries away as Johnny tries to land an exasperated punch at his suit. Ten feels a little guilty, he almost did die just now, but isn’t it nice to see Johnny so worried about him? “Johnny, Johnny, _Johnny,_ ” he tries to acquiesce, “I’m ok, I knew what I was doing!”

He can’t see his face but Ten is sure Johnny is not looking the very least amused. He continues, “And look… they’re pretty, aren’t they?” He points just behind Johnny, where the cluster of jellyfishes float like little pink lamps, slow, almost as if suspended by an invisible wire, like space string puppets.

Johnny turns around, not uttering a scold like Ten expected. He stares at the jellyfish, or at least his mecha suit seems to be doing that and Ten can't look at him for very long, not when a majestic sight of pink is in front of him. He floats right next to Johnny and they both gaze in transfixed lull at the swarming creatures. Ten smiles and takes a picture with him the mecha's TriVex, he really needs this picture for his increasignly popular Neutrogram account.

"This is so pretty," he relishes, then turns to look at Johnny in curiosity, "Can I touch one of them?" He adds with rare sheepishness, "With my shield on and everything, of course."

Johnny sighs, "You can, just... be careful. You're such a troublemaker, aren't you?" He is, but Ten doesn't voice it. It's not like it's a bad thing, not when there's someone to help him out, someone like Johnny.

Ten surges forward, closer to a lone jellyfish that's straying a bit farther from the cluster. It's one of the cutest things Ten has seen, small, fluorescent and transparent, with tiny trailing tentacles almost invisible to his eyes. "Hello, cutie." He reaches out a mecha arm, softly touching the top of the jellyfish's gelatinous body. The creature doesn't move, rather, it moves towards Ten's suit and the Valentian can't help but coo a little bit.

"They're attracted to light," Johnny appears by his side, touching the same jellyfish with intent, "Jellyfishes don't do much besides float and look for particles of food, but they like light and warmth. Our suits may be doing the trick."

 _Hm,_  Ten thinks, so he's not like a pollynarx, he's a _jellyfish._  A stupid jellyfish floating towards Johnny because he's hot and shiny.

Johnny keeps on talking but Ten tunes him out. Maybe he shouldn't, not when last time he ignored him Ten almost ended as pulp, but this time there's reason behind it. A small blip in his mecha's radar is blinking and... that's not good, that is _not_ good.

"Johnny," he says, cutting the other boy off immediately, " _Johnny,"_ he says again.

Even though it makes no sense to look back at him, Johnny still does, question in his voice as he asks, "What?"

"Fly back to the starship. _Now."_  Ten leaves his playful tone behind, his voice full of command, the way it usually is when he means business.

"What do you mean-"

"Incoming starship. 150 _warps an hour._ Move or we're dead."

"Fuck -" is all Johnny can manage before both men use turbo speed back into the safety of the airlock. They're not too far away, but 150 warps is an awful speed and they're sure to be crushed by the incoming starship if they don't move away in that very instant.

Ten can't believe he’s had two near death experiences in less than two hours. He wants to blame Johnny, but honestly, this is just something akin to a common day in Ten’s life. “So much for vacations,” he mutters. Johnny only grumples in response, only a few centimeters behind Ten as they make their quick way to the airlock.

“Who is that?” Ten asks when his feet touch the ground and he looks back at the starship. It’s not unlike Johnny’s own, a small and slick ship, instead of white, however, this one is covered in black and silver stripes and costly looking lasers. Ten has only seen those type of lasers in Major Federation war starships, these are smaller of course, but the image still sends a shiver down Ten’s spine.

“ _Seriously?_ ” Johnny grumbles, walking inside his own ship in strides, “C’mon, Ten.”

Johnny is out of his mecha in seconds just after he closes the airlock, Ten can only watch him, not knowing what's going on, as the other man runs to the Bridge in sudden turmoil.

Ten himself tries to get out of his mecha as soon as possible, following the frantic Johnny closely behind. “Wait for me, Johnny—!” he trips on a rolling cleaning robot and almost loses his balance, he powers through, however, it's not like Johnny is slowing down and Ten wants to know why, it must be important.

When he arrives at the bridge, Johnny's already messing with the console, pressing buttons for a few seconds before Ten feels the familiar tug of the starship starting travel. "Johnny, what's going on?" he tries again as he walks up to the other man, looking at the giant screen in front of them, where the image of the strange starship appears.

"That starship—that's The Titan. Satellite Neels' starship. He's a space trafficker," Johnny furrows his eyebrows, eyes never leaving the screen as their own ship trails after The Titan. "I've been on his tail ever since I heard he was roaming around the Sun System. I'm sure he's here for the Star Jellyfish."

Of course Ten's heard of Satellite Neels, he's a rather infamous trafficker, not too high on the list of dangerous interstellar criminals or anything, but despicable none the same, even more so as he specializes in rare space creatures. Ten gives Johnny a quick glance, impressed at how such a young graduate of the Academy could be going after a high-profile criminal like Satellite. In his _free time_ nonetheless. Ten just wants to spend his vacation time on a cruise.

"Are you going to try and catch him?" he muses, feeling just a bit more attracted to Johnny in an instant. This isn’t good.

"I don't think he realizes this starship is under Federation officers, if I can get close enough I'll be able to use a magnet laser so he'll be stuck to our ship until I take him to the closest headquarters. That way I can drop you of at Jupiter Starbase on my way there.”

"Sounds like a plan," Ten turns to look at the screen once again, trying to ignore just how hot Johnny looks like when he’s serious. “Maybe he thinks we’re just tourists passing by. Which isn't technically false, I suppose."

Ten is amazed at how much control Johnny has over his ship, every speed and number is calculated with accurate precision, even Doyoung would be impressed by him, Ten thinks, and that's already a high compliment by itself.

As it slides across space, the ship's movement is impossible to intercept, Ten knows this, even from the inside he can hardly feel a thing. All they can do right now is hope that Satellite doesn't think much of their seemingly normal starship. If all goes well, Johnny is right, they can capture his starship with a magnet laser and everything can be easy and painless and a good amount of Meteorettes for the bounty.

Call it Ten's seventh sense, however, when his skin tingles, almost like a soft buzz of electricity coursing through the first layer of skin, giving him something harsher than goosebumps. He moves before his brain has time to react, surging forward across the console and turning on the infrared light.

"Ten, what are you—" Johnny panics. With good reason: turning the infrared light would alert the other ship that they're more than mere space navigators. Johnny, however, can't finish his sentence, not when Satellite Neels' starship abruptly uses lightspeed and disappears in less than a second. " _Shit,"_ he curses in human english.

"Shit," Ten repeats, nodding to himself, feeling the foreign word roll off his tongue easily.

"What was that for?" Johnny crashes into his chair with a frustrated sigh, "Was he onto us?"

"Yes, I think so," Ten continues, walking over, "Luckily you have me, Johnny Seo," he smiles cheekily down at the other boy. "I got his SOL coordinates with the infrared before he took off."

"I _noticed,"_ Johnny huffs out in amusement before looking down at one of the miniature screens on the console. "I guess you are a little useful, at least."

"A little?" he exclaims, "We're going to capture his ass thanks to me! Honestly, I don't care what Doyoung says, I'm a genius in my own right."

Johnny doesn't reply, instead, he scrunches his eyebrows in a way that Ten finds infinitely too endearing. "127.00116," he mutters to himself just loud enough for Ten to hear him. "Where is that..."

The number resonates within Ten as soon as he hears it. Johnny is babbling on and on about something, probably complaining, but all Ten can do is ignore him as he tries to remember why those coordinates sound so damn familiar.

As soon as he does, Ten realizes two things.

"Pentelix!" he yells, Johnny jumps in surprise at his outburst, Ten pays him no mind. "Pentelix from the High-Bulb System." He'd know those coordinates, he’s heard them somewhere before.

"Pentelix?" Johnny questions, single eyebrow raised. "That's... not too far away. But why would he go there? There's hardly any smuggling business going on in High Bulb, security is tight."

"Well, duh, Johnny," Ten waves him away as if he were explaining the simplest thing to a toddler, "No one expects a smuggler going to one of the most secured planets in our quadrant."

"That doesn't sound about right," he trails off, scratching his head before visibly slumping down in his seat.

"What is it?"

"Ten, we need to get you to Nimiset first," he explains, mindlessly punching in a few numbers in one of the key pads in front of him, head down. "I don't know if you're aware, Ten, but Nimiset and Pentelix are on opposite sides. Not too far away but..."

"But you won't make it on time," Ten finishes off for him. The two stops are too far away from each other, by the time Johnny makes it to Pentelix, Satellite might not be in the planet anymore. "Well then—"

"Don't worry, Ten, I know what I promised you," Johnny nods with determination dripping from his words. "I'll take you to Nimiset no matter what."

"I..." Ten trails off. Johnny seems so set on, a fiery look in his eyes and Ten feels his body soar a little. He supposes he can make some sacrifices, even if he'll probably hate himself for it later. "Let's go get Satellite," he nods back with that same determination, just enough to let Johnny know that won't back down. "A cruise can wait. Even if it's a nice one."

"Wha— Ten are you sure?"

He sits down on one the navigation chairs, ready to end the discussion. "C'mon, Johnny, what kind of space law enforcer would I be if I'd just let someone like Satellite get away from us? I may be off duty but I have a code."

Ten feels Johnny's silent stare but doesn't look up to meet his sight. Sure, he's a little embarrassed and it's definitely because he's not used to playing the modest hero like this, but _also_ because he's trying to impress Johnny and sure, Ten's getting a little self-conscious of it all. Never let it be said that Ten doesn't do any good deeds.

"Anyway, start up the starship, Johnny Seo. I have a plan and you’re going to thank me later.”

**⋈**

Ten has been in Pentelix quite a few times in his lifetime. How could he not? It is one of the biggest planets in their quadrant, also one of the most fun, if Ten does say so himself. It's a pretty liberal planet, contrary to their tight security, full of color and art and music.

As he walks along the capital city's - Quintet - downtown, Ten decides he likes it very much. Singing and dancing fill the streets, it's such a nice planet, at least a very nice city, especially when the streets are lined up with bars and restaurants. He's also quick to note the small flyers glued to random walls and buildings. _NO TO THE SERUM!_ He supposes everyone talks about the same thing, no matter the place in the universe.

A small kid gives him a smile as he walks by, eyes alert. Ten smiles back, trying to blend in. It’s hard though, definitely hard when he’s wearing his Federation suit in the middle of a city, surrounded by civilians. It's too plain for his taste, but it's what he has to use to get the job done, and he can't complain much. Especially if it makes his ass look this nice.

The annoying voice that comes from Ten's TriVex certainly breaks him out of his reverie. "Any sight of him?" the other one calls from the other side of the line.

Ten sighs, "No luck. Are you sure this is the right place?"

"No starship enters Pentelix if it's not through Quintet, Ten. My sources saw him, trust me, he's here out and about probably in some seedy bar or something.”

“Lucky him,” Ten mutters, “Should we go into some seedy bar and look for him then?”

“You just want an excuse to go drink,” he says.

“You're absolutely right.” he sighs once, “Ok, well keep it moving, I don’t want to stay here for too long, the shorter—” Ten pauses. There’s a figure just rounding the corner, seemingly inconspicuous, too short to be Satellite, a different face from what all the wanted posters depict. Even with all that, Ten knows he’s their guy, the infrared trace doesn’t lie. He lets himself groan for just a fraction of a second before yelling into his TriVex. “Got him!”

“Let’s do this,” is the sole reply just as Ten takes off after the disguised man.

He feels his legs throb as he pushes forward, hoping to gain enough momentum to catch up to Satellite before he realizes Ten’s onto him. “Fucking Johnny,” he manages to mutter. “All your fault.” He doesn’t know if Satellite actually heard him mutter, or if it was just mere bad luck, but it is then that the other man turns around, looks at Ten straight in the eye and turbo blasts away from him.

“Turbo blast on,” Ten says into the TrivVex before activating a small red button just on the side of his suit. He propels forward in an instant, going after Satellite as fast as the suit allows him to. To him, it’s all a blur of images whirring past him, he only has a single target in mind anyway.

Before he knows it, there’s another suited body next to Ten, a lithe figure with a helmet on, also on the chase for Satellite. “Took you long enough!” Ten yells, not daring to look at his companion.

“I was on the other side of the park, you _Snipad!"_

Ten wants to snark back, he really wants to, but for once, he decides to keep his mouth shut and keep his head in the game: Satellite. He tries accelerating as much as he can, pushing Satellite to go even faster himself.

“Take the right side, near the alleyway,” Ten orders before speeding up and leaving his companion behind. At least this counts as exercise.

They near a narrow street as they fly past by stunned civilians and pedestrians, just beside one of the various melting lakes of the city. It’s a pretty city, Ten would’ve loved to visit it in a more relaxed and proper way. Maybe during his next break. In 5 years, probably.

It’s the thought of his next vacation being so far away from reach that infuriates Ten to the very depths of his core. He blames it on Satellite Neels and no one else. Fuck that jellystar-stealing bastard. With that thought in mind, Ten feels the cool breeze run across his face as he gets closer and closer to the smuggler who tries his best to steer away from him.

Ten reaches for him, his grip so close, _close, close_ and suddenly— Satellite takes a sharp turn and Ten is left grasping air.

“See ya!” Satellite cackles as he leaves both men behind.

“See ya,” Ten says right back with a wiggle of fingers.

Satellite doesn’t see it coming. Ten, however, does.

Before he knows it, a green net of lasers rains down upon Satellite, effectively pinning him down.

“What - what is _this?_ ” he wiggles while on the floor, not unlike a worm. Beside Satellite, a newcomer stands triumphantly next to the smuggler, a tall figure in a suit just like Ten’s and his companion’s. Ten would maybe melt a little if he weren’t trying to catch his breath.

“He’s good, I’ll give him that,” Yuta says with ragged breaths just as he takes off his helmet, standing right beside Ten. “His plan worked.”

“Of course his plan worked,” Ten says with reassurance as if he hadn’t met Johnny himself just a couple of days ago. Ten might not know Johnny very much but - he _knows_ him. Of course Johnny’s good, of course he’d succeed. He’s Johnny!

“Got you,” Johnny looks down at Satellite with a shit-eating grin before looking up at Ten. Johnny gives him a thumbs up and a bright smile. Ten’s about to walk up to him, tell him good job, that they did it - but soon enough, the scene is interrupted by loud sirens from up above them. The Pentelix government had been notified about Satellite; Johnny will get his reward as soon as the smuggler is in custody of the Federation, and Ten’s going to enjoy the rest of his vacation cooped up in a starship with Doyoung and Yuta and whoever else is assigned to their fleet. Marvelous.

“Do you think he could share the bounty?” Yuta asks airily as the police shuttles arrive, the rotors loud and lifting up a breeze.

“What did you even do?” Ten complains, “Showed up and used your turbo suit? Thanks, should’ve called up Doyoung then.”

“ _Please,_ ” he bristles, “Doyoung would never. Also, he has no friends, so no contacts.”

Ten looks on as Johnny is surrounded by Federation agents, surely to fill in formats and answer questions. _Thiefs,_ he thinks with a roll of eyes before walking up to Yuta.

“Aw, are you pissy you aren’t getting time with your boyfriend?”

“As a matter of fact,” Ten sniffles, dignified, “ _Yes._ He probably needs to go to a starbase or something… I wanted to say goodbye.”

There’s silence as a reply. Something unusual, by Yuta standards anyway. Ten turns to him, curiosity edging him on. He regrets it the moment he sees Yuta cover his giggling mouth before he bursts out laughing. “What!”

“Ten,” Yuta wipes a tear from his eye, almost falling over from laughter, “You’re so cute. I can’t believe you have a crush!”

 _I don’t have a crush!_ is on the tip of Ten’s tongue. He knows better than that though and Ten accepts what life brings him. Even if it’s a stupid crush on a stupid boy. Doesn’t matter though, it’s one thing to admit it for himself, heck, even to Yuta; it’s another thing to admit it to the man-boy himself -

“A crush on who?” Ten wants to vanish the moment he hears Johnny’s voice from behind him. “Ten has a crush?”

“Yeah, I don’t wanna stay for that,” Yuta snorts, giving Ten a pat on the back as he walks past the pair, “I’ll be on my starship if you need me, Ten.”

“Nggg,” Ten mutters, shooting his friend a desperate look that goes unseen before turning to Johnny. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Johnny waves at him with a smile and uncharacteristic shyness, “Just wanted to check if you were ready to leave. I’m flying to the starbase in a few minutes.”

Ten sighs in sadness and his heart jumps in giddiness, both at the same time. Johnny wants Ten to go with him! Life is oh so torturous and evil sometimes.

He scratches the back of his head once before locking eyes with Johnny. “I’m not going back with you, Johnny.”

“Oh?” Johnny's smile vanishes slowly, Ten wants to die. “Are you leaving already? I thought you still had a few more days left before Navigation.”

“Yeah…” Ten murmurs looking behind, just as Yuta makes way to one of the few docks aligning the lake. “Yuta is on his way to the starbase, after that we'll just travel straight to our starship.”

“You're _starpooling?"_ Johnny exclaims. Ten likes the way the tension breaks, likes the way Johnny makes things lighter, makes _Ten_ lighter.

“What's wrong with that!” he laughs and breathes easier.

“Absolutely nothing,” the other says, touching his chin in mock-pondering, “You’re saving the environment. Gebo fuel and all that.”

Ten snorts, “Right.” Nice to see Johnny is an advocate for the Quadrant’s environment issues. Say no to Galactic Warming. “So, uh, I guess this is goodbye?”

He feels so self-conscious and _stupid._ Ten isn’t stupid. He makes rash decisions, true, but he isn’t stupid, Johnny must have some sort of weird Earthling pheromone that’s affecting him and making him _choke up_ in embarrassment.

“Only for now,” is Johnny’s reply with a nod. “We’re both Federation officers. So basically co-workers, right? We’re going to see each other all the time, don’t worry.”

“Good. I like pestering you,” Ten smiles, agreeing with Johnny’s reasoning.

“I’m glad you’re at least aware.”

Even though he knows their time is up, Ten can’t stop the grin on his face from spreading wider and wider, his mouth might break. But, really, who’d knew such a lousy troublemaker from planet Earth would make him feel this way?

Ten doesn’t think twice, he’s never one to do so anyway. _Act first, think later_ is a good motto for an Explorer; not so much for a normal, high-functioning individual but that’s for later. What’s important right now is the feeling as Ten stands on his tip-toes and presses his lips against Johnny’s closed ones.

His lips are soft and full, Ten is quick to note. Johnny lets out a surprised yelp but doesn’t move, his arms instantly going up to keep Ten’s balance firm. Their chunky Federation uniforms are not comfortable in the very least, and it’s annoying to Ten how he needs to break his neck just to reach Johnny’s face but, still, it’s an inevitable moment in time and Ten just can’t help but to think _he’s the one._ Out of every creature, person, species, in any planet or time, Ten feels in his very core that Johnny Seo is meant for him. Of course, he voices none of this.

“Uh,” he backs off, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his uniform. “Don’t get the wrong idea. This is just how Valentians give thanks. So… thank you.”

“With a kiss?” Johnny’s fingertips linger on his own lip in curiosity.

“Don’t judge our culture!” Ten’s face grows red and he can feel the cold creep up his cheeks.

“You know, there’s nothing to thank, Ten.” Johnny indulges in a smile.

“Well then give me my kiss back!” he exclaims. There’s a pause before Ten realizes his words. “I didn’t mean that—”

“Woah,” He shakes his head, “You’re so embarrassing. What are you even saying, Ten?” Johnny bursts out laughing and the sounds leaves Ten in shambles. It’s a happy sound. He might even start feeling chen-flies in his stomach.

“Oh no,” Ten suddenly says, hand going to his belly in panic.

Johnny’s eyes widen, “What is it?”

Ten looks, for lack of a better word, terrified. “There’s chen-flies in my stomach.”

There’s a silent pause. Johnny scratches his head, “Is that a metaphor?”

“ _No_ ,” Ten wants to throw up. He wants to throw up chen-flies. Literally.

“I’ll catch you later, I need to...go to a restroom, excuse me.” Ten turns around, not waiting for Johnny to say his final goodbye. He runs, trying to catch up with Yuta or wherever the nearest restroom is.

From a faraway distance, the last thing Johnny sees is a bunch of pink, flowery chen-flies burst out from Ten’s mouth.

**⋈**

Doyoung likes to berate Ten on a _daily_ basis about his sleep schedule. First of all, it’s not his fault Valentians require a few more hours of sleep than stupid Doyoung. Second, and most importantly, how dare he scold Ten when he’s still on vacation? It doesn’t matter he’s aboard the starship, their job doesn’t start just yet, Ten still has three more precious days of freedom, whether Doyoung likes it or not.

With that being said, Ten’s body has now been conditioned to be woken up at a certain hour by Doyoung’s awful banging on the door. When that particular morning the banging doesn’t happen, Ten’s eyes fly open, sensing a glitch in the matrix. “This isn’t normal,” Ten whispers to himself as he leaves his bed and quickly puts on a random shirt.

When he leaves his room, he notes that the hallway is also barren and quiet. He knows that much of the crew has yet to arrive, so it’s understandable that the place is not that loud. For the past week, it’s only been him and the two captains, Yuta and Doyoung, as well as some of the working crew near the barracks.

It is when he decides to look for his friends, that Ten starts making out a shrill noise coming from the kitchens. So that’s where they are.

He wonders what all the ruckus is about, maybe Yuta finally ended up starting a war against space pirates and they’re all going down. He’s ready to shoot his blaster at any moment.

When he gets to the kitchen, however, he is not met with space pirates but a lithe figure just as short as him. Ten would blast him off without a second thought, but the guy is wearing a Federation uniform. He approaches him carefully.

“Hello?” Ten greets in question. The stranger, who’s smiling at Yuta and Doyoung argue in the distance, turns to him in mild surprise. His features are soft and there’s a light glow emanating from him. He reminds Ten of a small lightbulb.

“Hi. You must be Ten,” he says, offering a nod, “I’m one of the NCT-021 captains, Moon Taeil.”

“You’re… you’re the third captain!” Ten exclaims, curiously eyeing Taeil. He’s heard many things about Taeil from Doyoung and Yuta, his friends since Fleet Academy. Ten would feel a little more embarrassed about his ratty t-shirt and pajama bottoms, but the new captain’s smile is calm and Ten instantly likes him. “Nice to meet you. I didn’t know you were arriving today,” he scratches his head, “Does this means the crew arrives today?”

Taeil nods, “Most of them get here today, at least doctor Qian and a few of the Bridge officers and explorers.” He opens his mouth again, about to continue, but their conversation is interrupted by a loud wail.

“Are you kidding me? Why did no one tell me? I refuse!” Doyoung yells loud enough to break a few cochleas. Doyoung is not a man of composure. He likes to pretend he is, Ten knows this, but his sanity hangs on by a thread. Still, there has not been many times where Ten has seen his friend in this desperate state of mind. There must be a reason. “I refuse to share a starship with Jung Jaehyun!”

Jung Jaehyun. “Isn’t that—”

“Your new boss, yeah. Commander of Exploration Jung.” Taeil shakes his head with a tired sigh, as if he expected this to happen, “If you excuse me, I need to go and try to calm Doyoung before Jaehyun actually gets here. See you around, Ten.”

Ten is left alone once again, now, even more confused than before. He wants to go back to sleep, it’s too early for this and his brain got exhausted just by listening to Doyoung’s aggravating screeches. Maybe “Hey there, stranger,” a deep and weirdly familiar voice calls out, just a few paces from where Ten is.

Ten doesn’t need to turn around to know who it is. In fact, he _doesn’t_ want to turn around. Maybe he can join Doyoung in his screeching.

Still, it’s like a magnet, and Ten can’t do anything but meet eyes with Johnny. “Why are you so tall?” shouldn’t be the first thing to come out of his mouth, especially when Johnny isn’t tall at all compared to other species. Ten just likes to annoy him.

Johnny blinks a few times before patting Ten’s head in laughter. “You’re just tiny.”

Ten would usually bite back with an insult at those words, but the way Johnny says it makes it feel more like a compliment than anything else. Instead, he asks, “What are you doing here?” Now _that’s_ a more appropriate question. What the hell is he doing here? Has Ten finally gone crazy and started hallucinating Johnny because he misses him dearly?

“Did you just say you miss me dearly?”

“You’re not a hallucination?” it’s Ten’s turn to blink.

“Um, let me check,” Johnny goes along, patting himself a few times and looking back at Ten, wide-eyed. “I don’t think so, no.” Ten’s heart swells and his smile erupts alongside a giggle. Johnny is ridiculous.

“What are you doing here Johnny!” he exclaims with a jump. Johnny is here! Ten is both mortified and excited.

“C’mon, Ten, can’t you see my uniform?” Johnny looks down at his own outfit. He’s right, Ten had been too distracted to notice, but now, looking at Johnny’s clothes, he can tell it’s the same United Galactic Federation uniform Ten is supposed to be wearing. _Tactical Officer Seo, NCT-021_ is emblazoned on the front. It’s kind of hot.

“You’re… part of our crew?” he’s a little speechless, trying to process everything. “Why? _How?_ ”

Johnny pulls at his sleeve, self-conscious, “Are you mad or what?”

“No!” Ten jumps, grabbing Johnny’s arm in assurance. “I’m just surprised. And happy. But Johnny, how? You already had a set starship and crew.”

“Someone happened to convince me about getting a fresh start,” Johnny shrugs with a smile, “Besides, working under others doesn’t seem to be my thing. I want merit of my own. A brand new crew seems to be the way.”

Ten smiles, a warm feeling in his chest. If anyone can get make a name for himself is Johnny Seo. “And what else?”

Ten is horrified at the way Johnny smirks at him, slow and devilish. “I smoogled Valentian customs and there was nothing about thank you kisses.”

He doesn’t know what he’s replying, something that makes Johnny laugh louder as his own face flushes; it doesn’t matter, he’s not really paying attention. All Ten knows is that there’s a feeling deep within him, something that’s yelling _this is home! He is your home! Don’t let go!_

The future is unknown, but Ten will run into it headfirst because he is sure of one thing. He belongs with Johnny just as much as he belongs in the endless abyss of space.

  
  
  
**⋈**

**Author's Note:**

> fun facts:
> 
> \- valentian people produce cute little chen-flies when they start catching romantic and _authentic_ feelings for someone  
> \- there were 2 big references to important events that happen in future fics, one involving ten and johnny and the other markhyuck ;)  
> \- this fic was originally was NOT part of my original lineup of fics for this AU but alas, an anon conviced me to give tenny their own little fic  
> \- the dojae fic is currently a started WIP and it will span the characters' lives since fleet academy up until after FTN, so it is both a sequel and a prequel :)
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! kudos and comments are SO appreciated as well as [tweets](https://twitter.com/ten_taeil) and [curious cats](https://curiouscat.me/nakamoon)!!


End file.
